I don't love you
by Leah Herondale
Summary: Era solo una cosa de imaginación o quizás no...¿Acababa de decirle que ya no le ama?...No entiendo...Ambos se despiden y todo se rompe. Ambos se separan en un mar dementiras.


Y es así como dos cuerpos se dicen adiós después de haberse amado, besado y deseados.

—¿Vas a dejar que me valla? —La mano lívida de aquel cuerpo moribundo tocó la suave mejilla de la chica rubia, ambos tenían lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡No! —Su voz comenzó a temblar —Natsu…por favor, yo…

La boca del chico pelirosa se torció en un gesto cansino de burla —Sabes que ya no te amo….—Cerró sus ojos en un gesto de dolor —al menos ya no como lo hacía antes —Intentó sentarse en el frío suelo, pero las cálidas manos de "su amada" lo impidieron.

—No digas estupideces….vendrán por nosotros…solo ten fe.

—No seas ridícula.

_Ambos cuerpos tan iguales pero a la vez tan diferentes, estaban parados bajo un árbol de hojas grises, ella de blanco y el de negro. Sus miradas se encontraron en un frenesí de un sentimiento ilegible, en un andar lento se comenzaron a acercar el uno del otro, todo a su alrededor era no existente para ambos, solo ella y él. Natsu y Lucy._

_Natsu alzó su mano y toco el rostro de Lucy, viniéndosele a la mente una pequeña escena de ambos en la misma posición, solo que diferentes acontecimientos, ella lo miraba, lo examinaba, sus ojos de color chocolate eran grandes, llenos de vida, o así querían creer ambos. Ambas manos se juntaron en aquel rostro. Las hojas caían._

_Comenzaron a caminar por el gris prado, las palabras no hacían falta…o quizás si —¿Qué es este lugar? —Lucy dirigió su mirada hacía Natsu quien la mantenía fijada enfrente._

—_No lo sé…__**"te estoy mintiendo"**__ —Su boca se tensó en una sola línea —Solo caminemos y no preguntes más —Hizo el agarre de las manos más fuerte de lo que ya era. _

_A medida que avanzaban los recuerdos de ambos se proyectaban en una fina hilera —Ya nada es como antes… —Suspiró Natsu._

—_¿Qué?-_

—_Nada. Solo observa._

_La mirada achocolatada de Lucy se dirigió hacia dos imágenes juntas en donde salían Natsu, ella y una chica desconocida que tomaba la mano de Natsu._

—_¿Qué significa esto Natsu? —Las lágrimas hacían acto de aparición en sus ojos._

—_Que ella me espera, por lo tanto debo dejarte —Su mirada era carente de emoción —Lo siento Lucy….me está llamando y debo irme, separarme de tu lado._

—_¿Crees que aceptaré esto así como así? Yo te amo._

—_Yo no. O por lo menos no como lo hacía antes __**"Vamos Luce, sabes que no tengo un futuro junto a ti…todo acaba aquí" **__—La tomo de las mejillas y la acercó hacía él y en un acto fugaz la besó, el tiempo pareció haberse parado para ambos, para todo. _

—_No entiendo…—Susurró Lucy en medio de aquel exquisito beso._

—_No planeo que lo hagas._

_Y ambos cuerpos comenzaron a agrietarse como si de un delicado cristal se tratase, las grietas cada vez eran más rápidas, más grandes y más prolongadas, ¿Así es como terminarían?..._

_Y ambos cuerpos _

_Se separaron_

_Deseando volver a ser uno mismo…._

_Otra vez._

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron bruscamente y todo estaba normal, frente a ella estaba Natsu tirado en el suelo con la vista perdida mientras la sangre salía de su cuerpo. Horrorizada volvió a cerrarlos queriendo volver a la extraña fantasía a la cual estaba sometida hacia solo unos segundos.

—Por favor aguanta….yo sé —Volvió a abrir sus ojos —Todo…todo lo que me dijiste es mentira….¡Sé que mientes! ¡Tú me amas como yo a ti! —Toco la frente de Natsu y sacó el cabello que estaba adherido con la sangre en su frente —Los chicos llegaran…solo aguanta, por favor no cierres los ojos.

La respiración de Natsu cada vez era más lenta, su corazón estaba dejando de funcionar al igual que su mente y cuerpo….**"No quiero irme"**….el miedo de alejarse de Lucy lo estaba atormentando, no quería…no podía irse así como así, huyendo. Él no huía.

—Limítate a ser feliz…—De su boca comenzó a brotar sangre —Aprovecha la oportunidad que te di….

Lucy lo interrumpió —¡Yo no te pedí que me salvaras!.

—Lo haría aunque no me lo pidieras y…lo sabes —Las palabras cada vez eran más largas y sin fuerza —Porque….**"te amo" **solo quiero reunirme con ella y esta era la mejor opción.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse al igual que la ira de Lucy crecía —¡No seas ridículo! ¡No mientas! —Misteriosamente de sus ojos comenzaron a caer lágrimas de sangre.

La voz de Lucy a los oídos de Natsu era lejana, inexistente —Ya no te amo como lo hice ayer….—Su corazón dejó de latir, dejando a Lucy sola en aquel mar de llanto.

Y eso fue lo último que permaneció en los recuerdos de ambos, antes de desaparecer en pequeños fragmentos quebrados. Imposibles de reparar.

Creo que esto es lo más incoherente que he escribido, ni yo lo entendí para ser sincera xD Pero bueno, quería pedir disculpas por el atraso de reciente fic, es que no he estado en mi casa, ahora me dicen la chica viajera xD Irónico ¿No? xD Nos vemos a la próxima, espero que les haya gustado c;


End file.
